I Spy
by sheltie
Summary: Sakura decides to spy on Naruto after he stops asking her out. What will she find. Naru/Ten.


**I Spy**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: I guess this could go with the Shocking Surprise series I am doing. But it wasn't my intention when I wrote this.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was confused and puzzled. This was something that the pink haired kunoichi wasn't comfortable with since she hated not knowing something. But here she was with questions without any answers. The big question in her mind was why Naruto, her friend and fellow teammate, no longer asked her out everyday like he used to? That was the big one since as long as she had known the number one unpredictable ninja he has always asked her out and every time she shot him down. But lately that wasn't the case. He hadn't tried to asked her out in two weeks. This was very odd.

"I am going to find out what is going on with you Naruto Uzumaki if it the last thing I do" she swore.

/Scene Break/

Her first thing to do was figure out Naruto's schedule, which was easy. You don't have to watch the orange clad lad for long to know what know what he does practically everyday. He'd wake up, get dressed then head out to get some ramen, then went to a vacant training ground, trained, then at noon went back for more ramen, then back to training til dinner and even more ramen, then home to sleep. The boy was quite easy to figure out.

The only time when that would change would be when he had a mission. Thankfully she knew that Naruto had no mission he was going on for a while since he had come back from a long term one and it was a rule to let the returning shinobi have a bit of time off after returning from a long mission so they wouldn't get stressed out.

Sakura followed Naruto from his house to Ichiraku's then after his customary ten bowls of ramen, yes she counted, he headed to train. There she found someone waiting for Naruto. She was a girl about their age. Brown hair done up in two buns. She was wearing a white and red garb and had a huge scroll strapped to her back.

"Hey, sorry I am late" Naruto said waving his arm.

"No big deal, I know you get caught up eating your ramen. So I'll let you off the hook, this time" the girl said with a smile.

"Thanks, now lets get started" Naruto said.

The girl nodded.

They got into their stances. The girl started first. She pulled out a smaller scroll and with a poof of smoke two short swords appeared. She took them and flung one to Naruto. He caught it and they began.

Sakura watched the two spar and was amazed.

_When did Naruto get good with weapons?_ she thought.

She had always seen Naruto use ninjutsu and some taijutsu, never kenjutsu. So what was going on here? She knew who the girl was now. I mean, there aren't many kunoichi who used mainly weapons. That girl was Tenten, the weapons mistress of Konoha.

"You've gotten better Fish Cake" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Whatever Panda Bear, I will kick your butt one of these days" Naruto said boastfully.

"In your dreams" Tenten snorted.

Nicknames, they have nicknames for each other? Why does this bother her so much? I mean, she and Naruto never had nicknames for one another unless calling him an idiot or loser was one, and those weren't. So Naruto and Tenten have nicknames for each other, they seem comfortable with one another to give each other nicknames. This shouldn't bother her since all they were doing was training, right? The nicknames were just taunts they use, but why doesn't it feel like it? Why does it feel something more intimate?

Naruto and Tenten stopped their spar and Tenten went over what they had done and she her telling Naruto about what mistakes he's made. What was different was Naruto listening intently and not talking back or getting all angry at being lectured. Whenever Sakura lectured him he got annoyed, but why didn't he get like that with Tenten.

"You're a whole lot better Naruto, but you're still leave your left side unguarded and if I wanted to I could easily kill you" Tenten said.

"Man, still. I've been working hard on it too" Naruto grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. You overcompensate since you're right handed. You just need to work hard on guarding your left and you'll do fine. It takes time, remember I said kenjutsu is a very hard thing to learn" Tenten said.

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto sighed.

"Come on, let's go again" Tenten said leaping back and getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto mirrored Tenten's stance.

Soon the two clashed blades and Tenten would correct Naruto from time to time as they sparred. Sakura watched this all very confused as to what she was watching. She wasn't sure at all since it looked like Naruto and Tenten were just training, but there something more that she could put her finger on.

After they took another break this time Naruto laid under a tree and Tenten sat in his lap. He wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist keeping her close. Sakura blushed at seeing such an intimate act between the two.

Tenten sighed as she rested her head on Naruto's chest closing her eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Have I ever told you that you look hot all sweat?" Naruto asked.

"Every time we spar" Tenten said with her eyes closed.

"Well you do, you got this glow that makes he want you" Naruto said.

Tenten turned her head and grabbed Naruto's head and they kissed.

Sakura's eyes widen at seeing this.

_No way, Naruto and Tenten. This can't be. I thought Tenten was hung up on Neji and Naruto, Naruto is supposed to be all hung up over me. When did this happen?_ The pink haired kunoichi thought.

Naruto and Tenten made out for a while then got back to training.

Sakura watched on the entire day even followed them into the village and to a restaurant where they ate and even fed one another. Then back to the training ground to train some more. By the end of the day Sakura had seen enough and walked away broken hearted even though she wasn't sure why. She didn't love Naruto, but it still felt heart wrenching to see what she had seen today.

"She saw it all, huh?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, she was bound to find out anyway. I just wasn't expecting it now" Naruto said.

"Well now she knows and you're all mine" Tenten said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto grinned.

"And you're all mine" he said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. Hope you like it. Like I said I wasn't going for a Shocking Surprise kind of theme when I wrote this, but it came out like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
